


Perfect Enemy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Bottom Ben Solo, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Top Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When a rival indie bookstore opens opposite Solo Books, Ben Solo vows that he’s not going down without a fight. He doesn’t know that the owner of the bookstore is his Tumblr friend he’s been chatting with — and that he may be falling in love.





	1. You’ve Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I agonized over a title before selecting one from a t.A.t.U. song. Great song.

In New York, it was just about always the same. 

Ben hit the SNOOZE button on his alarm clock with more force than he needed to, before getting up. It wasn’t like he hated going to work necessarily; working in an independent bookstore definitely had its charms. It was just getting up at all. He made his coffee before going to check Tumblr. 

It was after clicking away from a fight that had happened on his dashboard (people always found a way, didn’t they?) that Ben clicked into his messages. Just one, from  _blackleader_ , but it was enough to make him feel less tired, for what it was worth. 

_How are you?_

***

The truth was, Poe was relieved when Hux left. If Hux knew what exactly he was doing with his free time on the Internet...well, he’d probably find it hilarious. Hux was insufferable to have as a roommate — there were always these little jabs that he seemed to slip into what he said that rankled Poe just the right way. Luckily, Poe could give as good as he got. 

Poe opened up Tumblr. Apparently, his Internet friend, kyloren, had just replied back.

_About to go to work._

Poe smiled, typed back. _Oh, good luck!_

_Thanks. Though my work’s pretty decent, actually. True, you get the occasional annoying customer, but overall, it’s pretty rewarding._

 

 _That’s good._ Then, _You know, I wish I knew more about you, Kylo._

_What do you want to know?_

_Anything. You’re so...interesting, and I want to know more about you._

It was probably the best way to say things. After all, Poe didn’t want to sound like a creep. Truth be told, he was already getting some fluttery feelings in his chest regarding his Internet friend. Of course, he had to be careful. You never knew what would happen. 

 _I am a very boring person when you get down to it,_ Kylo typed. 

 _From what I’ve seen of you, you’re wonderful._  

 _Thank you._ Then, _I’d best go. Give BB a hug for me._

_Will do._

Poe exited out, and he sighed. The boundaries of the relationship were no identifying information, including careers. Truth was, Poe wished he knew about his online friend more. There was something about his wit, his caring that Poe managed to coax out, the moments when he seemed happy, that Poe knew he would do anything for. 

***

Heading to Solo Books, Ben was in surprisingly good spirits. It was almost like riding a wave to shore, because even those words, “interesting” and “wonderful” were enough to strike wonder into Ben’s heart. Blackleader thought he was wonderful. And something about that was wonderful in and of itself. Phasma was already waiting for him in front, and Ben said, “Morning, Phasma!”

Phasma looked startled, like she wasn’t used to Ben being that cheerful. Was he that much of a grouch? Honestly. 

They walked inside, and there was something about the crisp fall air that was enough to make Ben think of the time blackleader had all but gushed about New York in the fall. He smiled, and Phasma finally spoke. 

“Are you okay?”

”Oh, definitely!” Ben said. “Why do you ask?”

”You’re in love, aren’t you?”

”What? No, not really. I mean...we’re friends. We’re Internet friends, but still friends.” So why did Ben find that his heart was fluttering? 

“Ah. Gotcha. Just be careful, Ben. I mean, you never know the sorts of weirdos out there.”

”He’s not a weirdo. I mean...” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “You’d like him. He’s charming and witty and kind...”

”Do you know who he is?”

”Not really.” They’d met on Tumblr, when blackleader had complimented one of Ben’s posts, and they’d hit it off since. 

“He could be the next person to walk in right now. He could be...”

The door opened in time to reveal Dopheld Mitaka. 

“Mitaka,” Phasma said, “Do you use Tumblr?”

Mitaka shrugged. “I quit.”

He walked over to begin his duties, and it was there that the door opened again, revealing Lando Calrissian. Lando had been working with Ben’s father ever since the beginning, and he wasn’t about to stop soon. 

Ben waved. “Hey, Uncle Lando.”

”Hey. So,” Lando said, “What did I miss?”

”Ben’s got a new friend on Tumblr,” Phasma said matter-of-factly. 

“Oh, really! What’s she like?”

”He,” Ben corrected. 

“Right. He. What’s he like?”

“Charming. Funny. Kind. He’s just...a really good friend.”

And even then, Ben wondered if his feelings were something more.


	2. Resistance Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resistance Books comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Should have said last chapter that this was originally for the 30 Days Cheesy Tropes Challenge, but it got too big. Also had to consult the You Got Mail script for stuff I missed.

Poe couldn’t imagine spending a day in a wreck like this. 

According to Finn, the electrician had hit a deer, and there were other various disasters going on. Finn looked pretty distressed even as he spoke, and Poe held up his hands. 

“It’s all right,” Poe said. “Really. I mean, it’s nothing that we can’t handle.”

Finn sighed in relief. “Thanks. Sorry I freaked, but how many things can go wrong in the space of what, a few hours?”

”We’re gonna open the store,” Poe said. “And we’re gonna make something extraordinary.” In the back of his mind, he heard kylo talking about books.  _It’s like you can just open one and forget about what’s going on in the world around you._

Finn looked at him. “Are you okay?”

”Yeah. Fine.” Poe mentally reproved himself for drifting off in thought. “I admit I’m pretty excited, Finn. I mean, this is our baby. And people can just come in here, open a book, forget about what’s going on in the world around them...”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “You seem to be drifting, Poe.”

”Not really.” Poe sighed. “Maybe I’m waiting.”

***

Poe got home later and opened Tumblr. Getting to his messages was easy, and in the messages was a new one from kyloren. _How are you?_

Poe smiled. _Good. A little exhausted from work. You?_

 _Good._ A beat. _I just wanted to say...thank you for what you said earlier. I don’t think anyone’s said that to me before._

_Really?_

_Really. I mean, it’s just nice to have it in so many words._

_No problem._

Silence _._ Then Poe typed again. _My dad’s getting married again. He hasn’t been seeing anyone since my mother passed away, but now..._

_I’m happy for him._

_Yeah. I don’t like his new girlfriend, but I’m happy for him. How are you?_

They talked. And all the while, Poe couldn’t help but feel a certain shelter in talking to kylo, like they were the oldest and dearest of friends instead of people who’d met on Tumblr.

***

”You’re kidding me.”

Phasma was the first one to actually say something even as they stared at the sign that announced a new bookstore opening.

“Yeah. I know.” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “Who calls their store Resistance Books anyway?” 

Mitaka spoke. “It may not be too bad,” he said. “I mean, it’s really just a new indie bookstore; it’s not gonna run us out of business.”

”Hopefully," Ben said. 


	3. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe meet in person, though they don’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe wasn’t going to lie; the store was cozy. There was something about it where you could easily imagine it being a part of a family business, which, of course, Solo Books started out as. He couldn’t say that he actually had a direction outside of browsing for the latest Stephen King book. Apparently it was supposed to be excellent, as most of King’s offerings were. And maybe checking out his rival’s bookstore. He couldn’t say that he was looking forward to meeting the rival himself though, that being said. 

“Are you looking for something?”

Poe looked around, only to come face to face with the man behind the counter. He was, Poe realized, beautiful — not in a conventional way, naturally, but with the way that seemed almost unreal. His jet black hair, his brown eyes...and the voice. Deep and soft and velvety. 

“What? Oh.” Poe swallowed. “I was just...browsing. It’s a beautiful shop."

A faint smile tugged at the man’s full, soft lips.  “It really is. I’ve been taking care of it since my father retired.”

”Have you?” So the man was a dutiful son as well. Poe’s shy feelings solidified into something warmer. 

“Yes. I’m Ben, by the way. Ben Solo. Welcome to Solo Books.”

”Poe Dameron.” Poe smiled. “I was just looking for the new Stephen King book.”

”Good choice,” Ben said. “It’s over to the right.”

Poe paid for the book, and even passing it over to Ben, he swore that when their hands touched by mistake, his heart fluttered. 

“Thank you,” he said, after paying for the book. 

Ben smiled, and he just looked, in Poe’s opinion, even more beautiful. “No problem.”

Poe left, and it was like the ground had turned to clouds. And yet something about it hurt. How could they possibly go to war with Solo Books, steal their customers —

Maybe they wouldn’t have to. Maybe they could meet for coffee, and everything would be just fine. 

Maybe. 


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe meet at the party. Things get a little explosive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I searched far and wide for Dooku’s first name and found nothing. So I just assumed.

It was almost impossible to move through the crowds of people there. Ben had to admire that, almost. Even looking around the room, it seemed like everyone and their mother was there — all to celebrate the author Yan Dooku’s latest book. Across the room, a particularly obnoxious-sounding redhead was recounting the story of meeting a rabbi in a taxi cab, and Ben saw Poe slip away from the party to join him. 

“Lost?” Poe said, amiably, even as they slipped away towards the bar to have drinks. Ben ordered a white wine, Poe an absolut on the rocks. 

“In a manner of speaking,” Ben said. “It’s a big party.”

”I can’t say I blame you.” Then, “You look nice tonight. You really do.”

A pleasant flush came over Ben’s cheeks in that moment. “Thank you. So do you.” He almost wished he had something more eloquent to say than that. 

“I was wondering if I’d see you here. At least, I was hoping.” Poe smiled. “You’re very charming.”

”Thank you.” It seemed, though, that Poe was pulling out all the stops on charm tonight. Ben’s flush was deepening, and he felt shy — but in a pleasant way. 

“No problem.” Across the room, the redhead was still talking, now arguing with someone. Poe sighed. “I better go. Someone’s got to look after Hux.”

”Good luck.” Ben said.

Poe smiled at him, before disappearing into the crowd. It was then that Dooku came up to him. 

“Forgive me for asking,” the author said, “But isn’t that Poe Dameron of Resistance Books?”

”Wait, what?” Ben said. 

Dooku sighed. “That man runs Resistance Books. His store is a direct threat to your store’s existence.”

“So you’re saying I fraternized with — ’’

Dooku nodded. “Though I will say Mr. Dameron is very charming. And he seemed...quite taken with you.”

Ben got down from his barstool and pushed into the crowd, where Poe was. 

Poe raised an eyebrow. “Everything all right?”

”You lied to me, didn’t you?”

Poe took a deep breath. “Well,” he said, “I may have hid a little.”

”You mean a lot. You were spying on me down at the bookstore, weren’t you?”

”Why?”

”Don’t play dumb. I’m your competition.”

”Well,” Poe said. “I’m sure we don’t have to be.”

He had to be joking, right? 

Poe continued. “Honestly, I was in your store because it looked interesting. And it helps that you’re charming...when you aren’t mad.”

Ben took a deep breath. No, he was going to resist this. He wasn’t going to fall victim to Poe Dameron’s charm. Dammit...

“You think that flattery’s going to make up for this?”

”I’m just stating a fact. Though, it’s hard to find you charming when smoke’s coming out your ears.”

Why, that utter...

“Funny,” Ben snapped. “I find you utterly lacking in charm when you’re smug.”

”Good to know we’re even then.”

***

Even getting into bed that night, Poe was grateful that Hux was sleeping in another room. That way he could actually talk to kyloren. If there was anyone he needed to talk to about this, it wasn’t Hux, who practically rubbed it in on the way back to the apartment. Poe’s dog, BB, curled up on the end of the bed.

It was clicking into his messages that Poe typed, _Can I talk?_

Kylo’s response: _No problem. I can’t sleep anyway._

Poe paused. Then, _You ever completely fuck things up? I mean, my roommate was rubbing some stuff in about how much I fucked up. Like I just became someone I’m not. I mean, I can get snarky, but I think I was out of line..._

 _I’m like that too,_ Kylo typed, _Just with...anger. I just get so angry sometimes, and it just ranges from either saying something I regret or actually losing it._

_Join the club. I can make you a jacket if you want._

Poe could only assume that the little “XD” Kylo sent meant his joke had landed well. He smiled. Getting Kylo to actually do something like that was a reward in and of itself. He typed out, _You’re not alone._

A pause, before Kylo typed out, _Neither are you._


	5. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe saves Ben from a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Do you think we should meet?_

It was something that blackleader actually brought up during one of their conversations, and Ben couldn’t say he was prepared for it. He’d mostly been ranting about something else, and then apologizing (because if Ben had learned anything, it was that no one really cared what he had to say), and blackleader was so understanding and kind as he always was, and then, out of the blue — that message. Ben paused; he couldn’t say that he knew what to say. Finally he typed, _I don’t know. I would like to get to know you, but on the other hand, not knowing has its charms._

 _It does,_ blackleader typed. _I was just thinking is all._

Ben could only imagine. Going to some sort of coffee shop or restaurant, walking in the door...

What would blackleader look like? Would he be half as charming as he was online? 

Ben didn’t know. 

***

”This is really nice,” Kes Dameron said even as he entered the store. Poe hadn’t really expected a visit from his father, but here he was. 

Here he was, with Finn, Kes and Poe’s grandfather, who were observing the inside of the store. Cozy, with comfortable chairs, a cafe, everything you needed, it was there. Well, almost everything. Solo Books sold science fiction, and Poe doubted he wanted to compete with Solo Books. 

“How’s the sci-fi department?” Kes said. 

“Well,” said Poe, “There’s actually another store that handles that.”

”Han Solo’s old store?” Kes said. 

“His son’s now.” Poe said. 

“I remember him,” Kes said. “He was enchanting.”

Something, Poe thought, his son had in common. At least when he wasn’t angry. 

***

“Almost 1200 dollars less than we had last year.”

Lando was the one who broke the news to them. They were in Solo Books, which was being decorated for Thanksgiving, and Lando was looking up the sales to see how things were. 

“That could be a fluke, right?” Ben said hopefully. 

Lando looked over at him. “Or not.”

“Their store is new. It’s a novelty.” At that point, Ben was mostly justifying himself. “But it will all shake out. Do you think I should put up more twinkle lights?”

”Good idea,” Lando said. 

“What if we have to fold?” Phasma said. 

Ben sighed. “We won’t.”

”But if we do, I won’t be able to find another part-time job and I won’t be able to pay the rent and I’ll have to move...to Brooklyn.”

”The joy of rent control,” Mitaka said. “Six room for four fifty a month.”

”We know. You’ve told us a million times.” Phasma swept her blond bangs out of her eyes and sighed. “I can’t believe you’re bringing that up at a time like this. Lando never brags about his rent and he pays less than you.”

”Ten rooms,” Lando said, grinning. “I just rattle around from one to the other.”

”We’re not going to fold,” Ben said. _Not if I have anything to say about it._

_***_

Try as he might, Ben couldn’t avoid Poe Dameron forever. It was being stuck in the cash only line that he saw him again. 

Even having it pointed out to him, Ben could feel the heat in his cheeks building. It was then that he saw Poe. 

“Hello,” Poe said. 

“What are you doing here?” Ben said. 

A shrug from Poe. “I shop here. You need some money?”

”Not really.”

Poe took a deep breath. “Right. Is there a problem?”

”He’s in the wrong line,” said the cashier. She was a pretty young Asian woman, with a name tag that said, simply, PAIGE. 

“Well, I’m sure we can smooth things over. What’s your name?”

”Paige.”

”Right, Paige. I mean, the credit card machine...it’s right there, isn’t it? I’m sure we can make an exception. I mean, this gentleman’s kind of in a bit of trouble.”

Paige seemed to be thinking about it. Then, “Just this once.”

Ben paid for his groceries, and turned to Poe. “Well,” he said, a bit surprised, “Thank you.”

”My pleasure.”

Poe left, and then Ben did, wondering absently if maybe Poe Dameron wasn’t that bad after all. 


	6. Go to the Mattresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanksgiving passed. Christmas came around, and it was in the store that Ben was decorating for the holidays when his father came in. His father was nearly seventy, but there was a sort of grace to him that Ben would have sold his soul to the Devil to have. Growing up, his father had been akin to a god, and Ben wanted to be like him in every way. 

Ben’s face brightened. “Dad!” he said. “Hi!”

His father smiled, a little crookedly. “Thought I’d stop by. How’s decorating going, kiddo?”

”Good. Though...” Ben sighed. “I’m worried.”

”About that new indie bookstore? Don’t worry, kiddo. Solo Books will still be going strong.”

Ben bit his lip. “I hope so. I mean, we lost quite a few of our customers...”

His father’s face fell. “That’s...well. I’m sure things’ll turn around in the end."

”I hope.” Ben took a deep breath. “I just worry a lot. I don’t want to let you down.”

”Ben. Kiddo. You never could. No matter what happens, you will never, ever let me down.”

And there was something about even that that filled Ben with a sort of warmth that made even the worst possibilities seem not so bad. 

***

_I had a gut feeling you’d be online now._

That was what blackleader said when Ben logged onto Tumblr to open his messages. 

_How are you feeling?_

_Better. I had a talk with my dad._ A pause. _I’ve always felt closer to him than my mom. My mom...I dunno. She always seemed scared of me or something. My dad actually got me into business, and...I’m terrified of letting him down._

_How so?_

_Well, my business is in trouble._

_I can give you advice. I’m great at advice. And  I’m a good businessman. Minus specifics, I have to say this: go to the mattresses._

_Wait, what?_

_It’s from_ The Godfather. _It means you have to go to war._

Ben frowned. _I’ve never seen The Godfather._

_It’s the I Ching. The sum of all wisdom. The answer to every question. What should I pack for my summer vacation? “Leave the gun, take the cannoli.” What day of the week is it? “Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Wednesday”. And the answer to your question is go to the mattresses._

_Okay. So where do I start?_

_Well...do you have a Twitter?_

_***_

When Poe woke up the next morning, Kaydel Ko Connix had texted him, sending him a link to an online article, with the words, _Can you believe this?_

Poe opened it, only to shake his head in disbelief. The article was neutral enough; it was the Tweets in it that were enough to stir Poe’s ire as much as a well-timed jab from Hux. Mostly stuff about him being new, not as good as Solo Books —

“Oh, for fuck’s sake...” Poe said. 

“Problem, Dameron?” As if things couldn’t possibly get any worse, Hux was here. 

Poe sighed. “Go away.” 

“Pity not everyone likes you, is it?” Hux said, with a voice that oozed the opposite of pity. 

“Don’t you have something better to do?"

Hux sighed. “I don’t know why you’re letting some pasty-faced, pockmarked nobody get to you, speaking of having something better to do.”

”Ben’s not pockmarked. Or a nobody.” 

Poe found heat rushing to his cheeks despite himself, and he swore that more than anything, Hux was all but smirking at him. 

***

Even going to the gym, it was like you couldn’t escape Ben Solo. Even walking on the treadmill with Finn, the reporters on TV were conducting an interview with Ben, who honestly looked beautiful. Fucking gorgeous, actually. Poe couldn’t help but be drawn to his soft jawline and faint scatterings of freckles even as he spoke to a reporter. 

“He’s not as nice...as he seems on television," Poe said as he continued to walk. Even then his statement rang hollow in his ears. 

“You’ve met him?” Finn said. 

“He’s kind of a pill,” Poe said. 

Finn looked up at the TV screen. “Probably not as attractive as he seems on television either,” he said. 

“Oh no,” Poe said. “He’s...beautiful. Charming when he’s not angry. Even has a beautiful voice...”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

”No. No no no. He’s gorgeous, but he’s kind of a pill.”

”So you don’t feel bad about...any of it?” Finn said. 

“It’s not personal — ’’

” — it’s business.” Poe sighed. “Hey, there’s my cue.”

Onscreen, a clip from Poe’s interview played. “We sell cheap books. Sue us.”

They cut back to the newscaster, and Poe stared in disbelief. Finn raised an eyebrow again. “That’s all you said?”

”No, there was more. Oh, I can’t believe these bastards. I said we were great. I showed them the cafe, the chairs...I said you could come and read for hours and no one would bother you. I said we were a goddamn piazza."

”Piazza?” Finn said, amused. 

“I was charming! Shit! It’s just inevitable, isn’t it? They want to turn him into the good guy and...well, the company into the bad guy. Well, they won’t win. Not on my watch, anyway.”

Poe could only hope. 


	7. Date Night Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe finds out Ben’s online identity. Things don’t go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I admit I’m not quite happy with this chapter. I think that Ben and Poe both were meaner than they had to be.

This time around, Phasma was the one to wake Ben with a text. Ben got out of bed, rubbing his eyes, only to see Phasma’s text. 

_Ben, I think this is backfiring._

In the text was a link to an online article. Ben, stupidly, clicked it — and found himself doing something he hadn’t done in a while: chucking the nearest book at the wall. 

He shouldn’t have. He really shouldn’t have. But in between the Tweets saying that Solo Books was on the way out and the Tweets saying that this was somehow because of their differing races, Ben wanted to break something. How could anyone say something like that? This was his father’s shop at stake...

Phasma texted him again. _We should release a statement. Something like that._

Ben gritted his teeth. Then he typed back, _I’m interested._

_***_

_“_ I don’t believe this!”

Ben could have smashed something, at least if he were alone. Lando sighed. “I’m sorry, Ben.”

”All this publicity and not the slightest bit of difference?” Ben closed his eyes. “I mean...what’s the point? What are we going to do, Dad?”

Han rubbed his temples. “Best we can do is keep fighting. Do what we can to keep the store open.”

”Yeah. Question is how to do it without people assuming we’re...something we’re not.”

”I’ll have to think about it,” Han said. “By the way, the display looks wonderful.” He patted Ben’s shoulder. There was something about that gesture that was enough to comfort Ben, at least a little. 

***

Ben logged into Tumblr that night and typed in, _I’ve been thinking about it, and I think we should meet._

Silence _._ Then blackleader typed back, _Where? When?_

_***_

“I suppose he’s carrying a copy of a book with a rose in it.”

That was what Finn said even as he headed up the street with Poe. 

“Yeah,” Poe said. 

“Which one?”

” _Wolves of the Calla_ ,” Poe said. “He’s talked about it in the past.” Indeed, kyloren had gushed to him about the Dark Tower series, which he was making his way through. On one of their conversations, he’d gushed about Father Callahan and Lupe Delgado’s semi-love-story. Talked about how beautiful it was, and how he wished Lupe hadn’t ultimately died. 

“He could be a real jerk,” Finn said. 

“Look,” Poe said, “I’ll just stay ten minutes. Drink a cup of coffee and split. I’m outta there.” Then, “Walk me there, okay?”

They walked there. Then Poe said, “Why am I compelled to meet him? I’m just ruining a good thing.”

”You’re taking it to the next level,” said Finn. “I always do that. And if it works okay, I take it to the next level after that, until I can finally get to the level where it’s absolutely necessary for me to leave.”

”I’m not gonna stay long anyway,” Poe said. “I already said that, didn’t I? Christ, I’m a total wreck.”

They reached the restaurant, and Poe sighed. “Finn, this man is the most wonderful creature I’ve ever come in contact with. If he turns out even to be as good-looking as a mailbox, I’d be crazy not to turn my life upside down and marry him.”

“He could be a real jerk,” Finn said. “Or a psychopath.”

Poe sighed. “I doubt it. Come on — let’s take a look.”

Finn went first, and he said, “There’s a man there. Not bad-looking, honestly.”

”I see,” Poe said. 

“But no book. Wait, never mind, there is a book. With a flower. So it must be him.”

”What does he look like?” Poe said. 

“There’s a waiter blocking, so I can’t see. He’s serving him some coffee. Oh, he’s moving. And...well, he kind of has the same coloring as that Ben Solo person.”

”Ben Solo of the bookstore,” Poe said. He was already starting to feel a little dizzy. 

“Why not? You said he was attractive.”

”Who cares about Ben Solo?”

”Well, if you don’t like Ben Solo, you’re not going to like this man.”

”Why?”

”It is Ben Solo.”

And looking closer, Poe could see that Finn was right. It was Ben. Ben was kyloren. Witty, charming, adorable, gorgeous — and Ben hated him. 

He had to go. Ben would hate him if he showed up like this. And Poe doubted he could take it. 

And yet...

***

Ben was already feeling restless. Blackleader had promised to show up, but he wasn’t there. Even texting him via Tumblr hadn’t gotten him a response. He’d looked up at the other men wondering if they were blackleader, but no luck. 

Then Poe Dameron walked through the door. Ben sighed. This night was just getting better by the minute. 

“Ben Solo,” Poe said, “What a coincidence. Mind if I sit down?”

”No, go ahead,” Ben snapped. “It’s not like I was expecting someone.”

Poe raised an eyebrow. “No need to get touchy.” He picked up Ben’s book. “ _Wolves of the Calla,_ huh _?_ I didn’t know you were a Stephen King fan. Then again, I bet you love that series, and the tale of Father Callahan and Lupe Delgado...”

”Get out,” Ben said. 

“I will as soon as your friend comes. Is he late?”

”None of your business,” Ben said. “And for what it’s worth, the story of Father Callahan and Lupe Delgado is one of the most authentic quasi-love-stories ever written, not that you would know.”

”As a matter of fact,” Poe said, “I’ve read it.”

”Good for you,” Ben said sarcastically. 

“I think you’d discover a lot about me if you really knew me.”

”I don’t want to get to know you,” Ben said. “I don’t want anything to do with you. I know what I’d find — a cash register for a brain, and a bottom line for a heart.”

The moment Ben said it, he couldn’t help but be embarrassed with himself. _Dear God, I am not a son of a bitch. Am I?_

Poe’seyes grew wide, almost luminous, and he said, “Like you’re any better? It’s not like anyone likes your store.”

”You — ’’

“They don’t,” Poe said. “And considering what a spoiled child you are, it’s no wonder your only friends are either at your work or online.”

“I’m not spoiled.”

”Really?” Poe said. “The moment that I opened my store, you threw a fit because your customers weren’t paying attention to you anymore. They wanted something new. All your life you’ve had things easy. Try actually working for a change.”

”Is that why you came here? To lecture me?”

”Oh, please. You think everything’s about you, isn’t it? Some bookstore around the corner so inconsequential yet so full of its own virtue...”

The door opened. Ben rose, hopefully, only to find it was a man with his date. A person in a feather boa followed. 

“I’m guessing neither one’s him?” Poe said. “So. Will you be mean to him too, I wonder? Throw a tantrum like some child who hasn’t gotten their way — ’’ 

“No. I won’t. Because the man who’s coming here tonight is kind, and funny — he’s got the most wonderful sense of humor — ’’

”But he’s not here.”

”And he probably has a reason,” Ben said. “There is not a cruel or careless bone in his body. You, meanwhile...you’re not even close to him. You came from nothing, you were nothing, and you’ll always be.”

Poe looked like he had just come out of a trance, like he hadn’t realized what came over him. “I guess this is my cue. Good night, Ben.”

He left, and Ben already felt sick. He should have felt relieved, except...Poe was right. He had thrown a tantrum. And now he was just cruel. 

It was at home that he threw away the rose and threw a book at the wall again. It landed with a dull thud, and Ben threw himself on the bed, feeling the first hints of tears roll down his face. 


	8. Worst or Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Ben came into work the next day, he was already exhausted. He hadn’t slept well. He couldn’t say he was looking forward to working, just for once.

“Ben?”

Phasma.

“What happened?”

”He never came,” Ben said. “He never came, and Poe Dameron of all people was here instead — ’’

”Poe?” Phasma said. “Jesus. He must have really put you through the wringer, didn’t he?”

”He insulted the store.”

Phasma took a deep breath. “He’s jealous, Ben. Honestly, Resistance Books may be winning over new customers, but it doesn’t have that same...timelessness our store does. I mean, he’s a pompous ass. He’s always been. And whatever he said about you, it’s not true.” A beat. “And your online friend’s a jerk too.”

”He’s not. I mean, maybe he got sick.”

Phasma sighed. “You think he would have told you if he did.”

”Fine. Maybe he got in an accident.”

Mitaka walked in in that moment. 

“What happened?” he said. 

“He wasn’t able to make it,” Ben said. 

“So he stood you up,” Mitaka said. 

“Maybe he took one look at me and left,” Ben said. 

“Ben, don’t say that,” Phasma said. 

“You kidding? I mean...look at me! I’m not exactly Chris Evans or something...”

”You’re very handsome,” Phasma said. “He could have had a subway accident.”

Mitaka held up a newspaper — as phones were off in the store, newspapers were the best go to. “Or he could be this,” he said. 

Ben read the newspaper headline carefully. COPS NAB ROOFTOP KILLER, the headline read, complete with a picture of a man with a jacket pulled over his head. 

“He was arrested two blocks from the restaurant,” Mitaka said. 

Ben shook his head. “That’s ridiculous. He couldn’t be the rooftop killer.”

”Huh?” Lando came in. “What happened?”

Phasma sighed. “Ben’s Tumblr friend stood him up.”

”Jesus, Ben, I’m sorry.”

”And Poe Dameron basically cornered him too,” Phasma added. 

“Honestly, some people...” Lando shook his head. 

“Yeah,” Ben said, “I know.”

***

It was that night that Ben opened Tumblr, and began typing. _Hey_ , he typed. You there? 

_Yeah._

_I was wondering — where were you last night?_

_It’s a long story. I’m sorry._

_I needed you, and you weren’t there. A beat. I also did something horrible. A man who’s been making my professional life hell showed up and I said some of the most awful things to him._

_I’m sorry, my friend. I’m sorry you were alone and angry. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for not being there. Whatever you said, I’m sure it was completely deserved._

_You really think so?_

_Cross my heart._

Ben smiled faintly. _I can be the worst man you know._

 _I think you can be the best man you know._  


	9. Elevator Epiphanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad situation turns out to be what Poe needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“He stood you up?”

To say that Han Solo was angry was putting it mildly. Usually, he was pretty laidback, but Ben knew the Solo anger when he saw it. And his father...well, saying he wasn’t amused was like saying that oceans were damp — it was both obvious when you experienced it and an understatement.

”He didn’t really stand me up,” Ben said. “I mean, I’m sure he had a good explanation for it...”

”No no no,” Han said. “He’s a...jerk.” It was clear that he meant something stronger, though. 

“Not really. I guess I just...Dad, do you think I’m just not worth it?”

”Kiddo...come on. Of course you’re worth it.” Han smiled, and it was like his face had lit up like the twinkle lights display in that moment. “You’re worth all the happiness in the world. Anyone would have to be an idiot not to see that.”

”Thank you.” Then, “Dad...when I was at that restaurant, Poe said that I was just a spoiled brat just because I didn’t want the store to fail.”

”You’re not a spoiled brat. Not even a little.”

”And he said that it was no wonder my only friends were at work, or...or online...” Ben’s voice cracked. 

Han hugged him. Ben nestled against him, head buried in his shoulder, and he felt his eyes grow damp. 

“He’s a jerk,” Han said. “Don’t listen to him, Ben. We’re not going to go down without a fight either. We’re dreamers."

***

They tried everything. Talking on social media, without dragging Poe this time. Articles. Things like that. And yet, Ben found himself standing at the counter, at his last day at Solo Books. Lando was planning on opening a store of his own, Cloud City Books. Phasma was going to finish writing her dissertation. Mitaka had been offered a job at Resistance Books, though he’d be damned if he actually took it. Ben looked around, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach even as he spoke with each customer, and as they spoke with Han.

It was long after they left that Ben turned to Han. “Dad,” he said, “I’m sorry.” His voice cracked even as he spoke. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

”But you lost everything — ’’

”Ben. Kiddo. I haven’t lost everything.” Han smiled, faintly. “I have you."

He embraced Ben, and Ben, for the moment, let himself cry. 

***

It was later, cheeks stained with tears, that Ben headed over to see Resistance Books. It was beautiful, he had to admit. The cozy atmosphere, the cafe, just about everything actually. And yet it wasn’t the same. Nothing about it, in the end, was the same. Ben sat down on one of the chairs, and closed his eyes. It was later, after helping a customer out with some fantasy books that Ben was on his way, with the conviction that they knew nothing, and always would.

 ***

It was interesting how a moment when you were stuck in an elevator could really change everything. 

Poe had already been having a bad day. At least a bad few minutes, because Hux was needling him in not very subtle ways about Poe being responsible for Ben’s store closing, and Poe had to admit that Hux was right. He had been responsible. He just didn’t want to hear it from Hux, of all people. Hearing some sort of moral lesson from Hux just felt wrong. 

And now they were stuck in an elevator. The elevator had frozen, and now...now they were just stuck. 

Poe was trying to stay calm. Hux, meanwhile, was venomously haranguing the man on the other end of the phone line, to which Poe said, “Look, calm down, Hux — it isn’t their fault."

”Is it?” Hux said, softly, with the suggestion that it was, thank you very much. 

Even jumping in the air at one of the unfortunate elevator residents’ suggestion didn’t seem to do any good. Poe slumped against the wall, rubbing his temples. 

“If I ever get out of here,” said one woman, “I’m going to start speaking to my mother. She slept with my husband, and maybe that was my husband’s fault, I don’t know, and then she sold the story online. Maybe that was his fault too. But I divorced him. I wonder what she’s doing right this minute. I think of her, whenever I hear about a new pill. Abilify, for example. I just think, I hope Mama knows about that.” 

“If I ever get out of here,” said one man, almost like he was thinking. 

“If I ever get out of here,” Hux said, “I think I’ll sue the establishment.”

Poe glared at him. The man continued like he hadn’t heard Hux. “I’m marrying Kare. I love her. I should marry her. I don’t know what’s been stopping me.”

He took out his phone, showed Poe a picture of the woman he was talking about, a beautiful woman with umber brown skin and blond hair. Poe looked at him. “She’s very beautiful.”

”She’s wonderful,” said the man. 

“If I ever get out of here,” Poe said, “There’s this man that I epically screwed over, and I want to apologize to him. After that...” He sighed. Should he move out? Find a new roommate? He didn’t know, though he would say that if there was anyone he’d like to have as a new roommate...

It was Ben. 

Even if Ben hated him. Even if there was no way that he could love Poe back. 


	10. Epiphany #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a cold, and Poe comes to another realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe hadn’t been out on this boat for a long time, actually. Indeed, he’d gone out on it pretty rarely. But it was one of those times, Poe thought, where going out on the boat was absolutely necessary. He’d moved out of his apartment he’d been sharing with Hux, and now...now the boat was as good a place to go as any now that he didn’t live with Hux. 

It was on the boat that Poe and BB sat there, Poe taking out his phone and logging into Tumblr. He typed in,  _You doing okay?_

Silence. Then kyloren typed back,  _Not really. Have a cold._

_Sorry to hear that._

_Yeah, other than that I’m fantastic. :/ How about you?_

Poe paused. What was he going to say that wasn’t going to give away too many personal details? Then,  _I’ve been going through a lot of changes._

_Tell me about it. I hate change. I actually thought I knew what I was going to do with my life, and now..._

Poe winced. Before, he had thought that what happened recently was just business. Nothing personal. Now...now, he wasn’t so certain. _What are you going to do now?_

_I don’t know. I’m looking for new jobs, but nothing looks appealing. Hopefully I’ll find something._

_I hope you do too._

_***_

It was later that Kes Dameron came to stay on the boat. Poe told him all about the elevator incident, and by the time he finished, they were both laughing, mostly because in a way, they both needed it. 

“I just don’t know what I’m doing with my life, Dad.” Poe ran a hand through his hair. “Before, I thought I had it all together. I mean...remember that song from Beauty and the Beast?”

”Which one? The cartoon?”

”The one with Emma Watson and Dan Stevens. You know, when the Beast sings about Belle leaving?”

Kes sighed. “Right.”

”Well...it sounds crazy, but I feel that way. Like...’I was the one who had it all. I was the master of my fate.’ Now...I don’t know what.”

”Well, if you want to compare yourself to a seven foot or so monstrosity who kidnaps Emma Watson — ’’

”Dad.”

”Sorry.” Kes sighed. “Tell me all about it, Poe.”

And so Poe told him. About kyloren. About Ben Solo. Kes listened, seriously listened. Then, “You’re in love. I know that look.”

”I...” Poe swallowed. “I guess I am.”

_***_

To say that Ben was sick was an understatement. He couldn’t help but wonder, really, if it was just the cherry on top of the epically terrible sundae. Like even his immune system was failing him. He lay back in bed, headphones in ears, listening to Amy Lee singing about paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby. 

It was then that his Tumblr text messages went off. _Hey. You feeling better?_

_I wish._

_Sorry to hear that. Tell you what, tell me more about the_ Dark Tower _series. Seriously._

 _Well, I’m on_ Song Of Susannah _..._


	11. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, in the end, everything works out fine.

Ben recovered, from both his cold and the loss of his job. He found a new job, at another independent bookstore. Mitaka was working at Resistance Books, according to one of his texts (“They’re ridiculously cheerful and accepting,” the text read, “It’s like they’re trying to make me not hate them!”), and Phasma, though not at the bookstore Ben was working at, offered moral support as usual. 

It was one day that Poe came in, and Ben couldn’t help but stiffen. This was the man responsible for putting him out of business. Still, Poe didn’t seem to be coming to gloat — in fact, he looked a little guilty. 

Serves him right, Ben thought. It was a petty thing for a man coming up on thirty to think, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood for being the bigger man. 

“Hey,” Poe said. 

“Hello.” Ben said, stiffly. 

“How are you doing?” Poe said. 

 _A mess,_ Ben wanted to say, but he didn’t say it out loud. “Rebuilding,” he said. 

“I can see that. About...what happened...” Poe took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I know that store meant a lot to you. And I know you’re probably angry at me, and it’s more than deserved.”

”So you came all this way to apologize?” Ben said. 

“Basically,” Poe said. 

Ben almost wanted to tell him everything. About how hard it was to find another job after working there ever since he was twenty-two — longer than that, really. About how he had all but lost so much. And yet he couldn’t help but be impressed. Poe had at least put some effort into the apology. 

“Shouldn’t you be working at Resistance Books?” Ben said. 

“It’s my day off,” Poe said. “I figured I’d come see you.” He looked around. “This is really nice.”

”Thank you.” Then, “You’re a very strange person, actually. I don’t know what to make of you. You put me out of business, and then you apologize. And then there’s the other stuff you’ve done for me...”

Poe shrugged. “I was just passing through. Besides...I’m not that heartless."

”Maybe.”

Poe paid for his book — a copy of _The Gunslinger_. Ben raised an eyebrow. “I thought you hated the Dark Tower series.”

”No. About that day in the restaurant...let’s not mince words, I was a moron.”

Ben raised both eyebrows this time. “Is this an international Poe Dameron Admits He’s Wrong Day?”

Poe smiled. He had the most beautiful, charming smile, Ben thought...when he wasn’t trying to get under Ben’s skin. “Do you want it to be?”

”Let me mark it down...” Ben pretended to mark down the day on the calendar, and Poe laughed. Ben smiled, still feeling amazed. They were actually being civil to one another. 

When Poe left, one of Ben’s coworkers, Rey, turned to look at him. “What was that? Was that you and — ’’

”Trust me,” Ben said. “You don’t want to know.” 

***

In between working at one of the other bookstores, Ben worked on his first novel. A novel about a young woman named Kira, and a strange figure known as the Jedi Killer. He didn’t know the Jedi Killer’s name yet, but he supposed he would in time. 

Even talking to Poe about it, Poe raised his eyebrows. “Sounds like a good book,” he said. “Definitely better than the junk that we’ve got nowadays.” 

“I hope,” Ben said. 

“I bet you’re a good writer.” Poe leaned in, and Ben couldn’t help but be struck by the sheer color of his eyes. He had two of the loveliest brown eyes...

And the loveliest voice too, when he wasn’t using it as a weapon. 

*** 

In between that, Ben and blackleader had agreed to meet again. Ben had checked to see if blackleader was married (on Poe’s advice), which he said he wasn’t. And then it was a Saturday that Ben and Poe were in Starbucks, talking about the meeting between Ben and blackleader set up that day. 

“He could be Mr. Snoke from the zipper store,” Poe said. 

Ben sighed. “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

”Am I? Maybe I’ve passed him and I don’t even know it.” A pause. “I’ve been thinking, Ben, and if we weren’t just Resistance Books and Solo Books, if we had just...met one time,  would things have been different?”

”I don’t know.”

”I would have probably asked you for your number, texted you, and we would have just...gone for anything. A movie. Coffee. Just about anything. We wouldn’t have had all this between us. We would have been just...people. With the worst fight we had being what to watch on Netflix.”

”I’ve heard people have worse fights than that,” Ben said. He had heard his parents’ fights get worse than that. At least before the divorce. 

“We wouldn’t.”

Ben swallowed. Then, “I better go.”

”Of course,” Poe said. “You don’t want to be late.”

***

It was in the park that Ben looked. He could remember what blackleader had said. About him walking a dog. BB, he had specified, just to make sure Ben hadn’t confused him with someone else who happened to be walking a dog. Even waiting in the park, reading more of _Song of Susannah,_ Ben couldn’t help but panic. What if blackleader had stood him up again? What if he took one look at Ben and left? What if — ? 

“BB!” A familiar voice, vibrant and musical. “Whoa, buddy!”

Ben didn’t have to raise his head. He did anyway. And in that moment, he felt like everything was coming together at once. Poe. Blackleader was Poe. Poe was blackleader. 

Poe walked up to him. "Sorry I’m late,” he said. Then, “You okay?”

”Why didn’t you tell me?” Ben said. 

Poe sighed. “If I did, it would have been like that night at the restaurant, blown up even more.”

“You could have told me! I just...I wanted it to be you.” Ben took a deep breath. “I need some time to think. That’s all.”

***

It was out on the boat when Poe was all but kicking himself for screwing this all up that he heard footsteps. He went up deck, and it was there he saw Ben. 

“Hey,” he said. 

Ben smiled weakly. “Hey. About the park...I’m sorry. I was just...shocked.”

”Don’t be. You, um...you want to come down here? On the boat?”

Ben nodded. They walked below deck, BB practically jumping all over Ben as Ben laughed, petting the small dog. 

Poe smiled. “He likes people. He seems to kinda like you.”

Ben chuckled. “I hope so.”

They sat there, at the table on the boat as Ben said, "Are you okay?”

Poe nodded. “I did fuck up,” he said. “Pretty bad. I guess I didn’t know if you’d reject me or not.”

”Why me?” Ben finally said. “I mean...I’m no one special.”

”You’re everything special. I didn’t even tell you, but even at...the first time I met you, in person, you were so breathtaking and charming and kind. Anyone would have fallen for you. I definitely did. I just don’t think I knew it until later.”

”I...think I did too.” Ben looked almost endearingly shy. Then, “And I think I fell for you online. I fell for all of you, every last part.”

”And I’m glad for that.”

Ben was so close. Poe could count his freckles, his eyelashes, and he seemed almost delicate-looking. Delicate-looking but so strong. Beautiful, in other words. He wanted Ben, but it was a tender sort of want, because this man was like an angel that had fallen out of the sky. 

"I love you,” he said, for the first time out loud.

Ben smiled. “I love you too.”

They leaned in in that moment, and the gap closed, and for the first time Poe was tasting Ben’s lips, soft and sweet and wonderful, and a moan vibrated through him. They broke the kiss, and he looked at Ben, looked deep into brown eyes that were almost wrenchingly gorgeous.

”I could treat you like a king,” he said. “As you deserve to be.” A beat. “Do you want — ’’

”I do.” Ben’s voice seemed to shake a little. “Please.”

Poe pulled away his shirt, and it was there that he felt his desire turn to something more raw, hungrier. “Gorgeous,” he murmured. “How are you real, Ben?”

Even though his lust was burning like a fire, Poe was gentle with Ben. He had to be. He couldn’t bear to think about otherwise. 

“I’m not — ’’ Ben said. 

“You are. God...”

Poe took time to worship Ben, carefully, writing words of worship into his skin, kissing his freckles, his moles, and knowing that he was doing it all right. Ben arched into him, and they continued their lovemaking even as the stars twinkled into the night. 


End file.
